


Italian Food

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, inspired by a wonderful fic, peggy and angie are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Peggy was ordinarily a somewhat understated person.





	Italian Food

Peggy was ordinarily a somewhat understated person.

Even in the bedroom, she was quiet and composed and elegant. Angie, on the other hand, was not. She was the type to scream when the agent took control, and even now as her head was between the other woman's thighs, she muttered sweet nothings and encouraged her lover. And then, she whispered something in Italian.

Something very, very lewd.

"Oh my God, Angie!" Peggy shouted in shock. The actress backed away and sat up, before she shyly looked to the side.

"You speak Italian?" Angie cautiously asked. To her horror, the spy nodded, and her cheeks turned a dark red.

"Learned it during the war." Peggy muttered. Clearly ashamed of herself, Angie leaned in to explain what she said.

"Listen, English, I'm not a class act like you. Sometimes I gotta get the dirtiness outta my system, and I decided to use my second language to do so." she said quietly. Peggy grinned and put a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. Damn her for being so bloody endearing.

"Oh, Darling, you are classy and beautiful and perfect. You just caught me off guard with that sort of language." the British woman comforted her, softly caressing her face. Angie blushed and smiled warmly.

"You flatter me, Pegs." Angie replied before putting her hands on both sides of her English and diving between her legs.

As she relaxed and let Angie get back to work, Peggy realized that this information could be useful.

* * *

Peggy hated how society felt about their kind.

What she did in the privacy of her home should be her business, she thought. Over the years she had known many people inclined towards their own sex, and they were like everyone else. Often times they were kinder and more understanding. At least Howard, for all his inappropriate comments, and the Jarvises accepted her relationship with Angie.

Unfortunately, she had to maintain the guise of just being Angie's friend when she visited the automat. It wasn't hard, given the fact that that's how their relationship started, but the agent had to admit that she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend passionately in front of the world. Hmm, now might be the time for some Italian.

"So, English, how's about some pie?" Angie innocently asked as she set a mug of coffee in front of her girlfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, Peggy spotted a blonde waitress taking away a dirty plate.

"I'm not in the mood for that." Peggy replied in Italian. Her girlfriend grinned and put her elbows up on the counter.

"English, I-" she began, a light blush on her face. With a sly smirk, Peggy shook her head and continued.

"I think I'd like to take you home and enjoy some Italian food." Peggy continued. Angie gasped as the waitress dropped the plate and grabbed it off the floor before hurrying away.

"That's Chloe. She speaks Italian too." Angie explained. The agent's face went red as she put a hand on her head.

"And she's my ex." the waitress went on. Peggy looked at Angie with wide eyes and the two burst into laughter.

"Honestly, Angie!" Peggy exclaimed as they shared the moment. Her luck and timing were absolutely awful.

Though she was still in the mood for Italian food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was inspired by a lovely story on AO3 that you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4024723
> 
> I have a ton of ideas, this week has been great for inspiration. Keep an eye out for more fics of varying length and silliness.


End file.
